Field of the Invention
This invention relates to farm implements and, more particularly, to a mechanism which can be mounted on a planter, or the like, to continuously a) resituate agricultural residue in a planting row and b) till and aerate the soil in the planting row upstream of where the planter separates the soil to accept seed.